


A sweet kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	A sweet kiss

Macy can feel a warm body under her, a warm breath on her forehead and familiar hands around her before she even opened her eyes. Last night, last week in fact, felt almost like near insanity, but this, right now it feels normal, feels safe even. Harry groans softly in his sleep, his right hand lifts to cover his eyes, his left wrapping a little tighter around her waist as he fights not to wake up.

Macy can’t help but smile looking at him, “You’re too sweet” she says leaning forward and kissing his slightly pouting lips.


End file.
